Perfect Little Miracle
by zaibi12
Summary: An AU, if Cora and Robert have had a baby. Just a cute little start as a family. Please do review. I think we all wonder what would've happened if they have had a little boy.


She looked at her little miracle sleeping soundly in her arms. Their miracle. Robert's and hers. After eight impatient months, he was finally in her arms. He. A boy. An heir. Their son. Just the thought made her heart melt.

Everything happened so suddenly, she wasn't due for three more weeks but last night her instincts screamed that the time had come and she was right. There was still so much to do, she regretted that they hadn't made advanced plans and Robert wasn't helping. Well he was trying to, her darling husband was looking absolutely adorable running here and there with a face full of nervousness. Even in her serious condition she awed at him and chuckled when he stumbled two to three times. They had discussed it previously with Doctor Clarkson of course and they all agreed to deliver the baby in the hospital. Thankfully Cora's water didn't broke, they were merely going because of her 'instinct' and travelling to the hospital was easy, however Cora had to remind Robert many times not to bite his nails and looking as if he'd seen a ghost. He was very nervous, which was natural but he was just like he was at Mary's birth - a bucket of nervousness, panic and tension. Arriving safely at the hospital, she settled down on the bed when the doctor arrived to check on her. It turned out her gut feeling had been right when the water broke an hour later. The hospital was in a state of panic, well not the whole hospital but Robert was panicking enough for everyone.

"The baby's coming?!", he had screamed when all Cora said that her water had broken, she told him gently but his reaction was worth a million dollars.

She knew why he was so nervous, she understood the risks of old age pregnancy, even Robert did, as much as he hated talking about medical things especially those which concerned women. But he had known and he didn't want to lose her. Even when the doctor assured that there was no reason that the baby and the mother shouldn't be healthy but still he was worried. When it came to choice, it was obviously her but she wanted so much to have this baby. To see it, to hold it. No matter what the gender, this baby was their miracle. The perfect example of their love for each other. It blended their soul into perfect utter harmony. Their sweet little miracle. It had been a surprise, to everyone. This was the first one that was conceived purely out of love.

For Mary, they called it 'duty', it was only until she was three months pregnant that he confessed his love for her but nevertheless, the baby was conceived out of duty.

For Edith, it was a mixture of both, duty and love but more of duty because they needed a son.

For Sybil, it was a blend of desperation for a son and a duty that needed to be done but love was present as well.

But that was the thing, all the daughters had been planned. After Sybil, there was danger to Cora's health so they gave up the idea of a son. The needed an heir and they had one, James.

But after eighteen years of intimacy, a union done only out of pure love, they were surprised by thier miracle. A little baby. It would be special out of all.

The night was spent covered in Cora's screams and Robert biting his nails off his fingers when at last the sun rose as their miracle entered their world. And to everyone's surprise, it was a boy. A perfect little boy, an evidence of their love for each other.

As Cora now held the baby, her eyes welled up. She took his hand and he wrapped his tiny hand around her finger. This gesture made her heart melt. She wanted to wake the baby up but just looking at him sleeping in her arms made her melt like ice in the sun.

"Do you know how much joy you bring with yourself, my beautiful boy?", Cora whispered and took his hand and kissed it's tiny knuckles gently.

She looked up to see the other half ingredient in her son, standing at the door, admiring the precious moment between the mother and son.

"Robert?", Cora smiled at him.

"Cora, my darling", he said as he neared the bed and gazed lovingly at his son.

Sensing his urge, Cora spoke, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh very much!", he said as he offered his arms and scooped up the baby.

"He is so beautiful!", Robert said still looking at his sleeping boy.

"He is!", Cora replied.

The baby opened his eyes and Robert walked back and handed the baby to Cora, ever so gently.

The baby showed the most magical blue eyes, just as wonderful as Cora's.

"He has your magic blue eyes", Robert said to Cora as he sat next to her.

Cora blushed at his comment, "My eyes aren't magic blue."

"But they are", Robert brought his palm to caress her soft cheek as Cora leaned into the touch, "You're beautiful!"

Cora lowered her lashes, taking in the compliment and then replied back with half a smile, "Not now, I am not. I am sweating and exhausted and I am fat" , she said exasperating.

Robert cupped her chin and replied "You and wonderful and stunning and mine", he said gently bring in his face closer to her and rubbing his nose against hers.

"Yes, yours", she replied sweetly. Suddenly the emotions took better of her as she spoke, "I love you"

Robert who was looking at the baby, replied half listening, "More"

Cora furrowed her brows in confusion, "What?"

Robert looked back at her and smiled "And oh, multiply it by thousand"

Cora rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed at not receiving a straight answer. She hardly ever hears him talking about love with her and when she tries, he gives her zigzag replies, "Don't make me do math,I just pushed out your son"

Robert chuckled at her reply and added, "Our son"

Cora looked back at her son and then back at Robert, "He has your ears"

"Oh?", Robert stared at his son's ears.

"Mhm, and your chin", Cora held Robert's chin and observed both his and the baby's. Then she smiled and added, "I like your chin"

"Yeah?", Robert asked casually grinning.

Suddenly he saw a glint of mischief on her eyes as she smiled a thoughtful smile, "You know what else I like?", she asked licking her lips.

Curiously he asked, "What?"

Cora raised one of her eyebrows and replied, "Your lips"

Robert understanding her game started playing too, he asked as if he had been told a very important detail, he let out a long "Oh" and said pretending to not concentrate, "Good good"

"Andddddd...you know where?" Cora asked raising both her eyebrows.

"Hopefully on my face", Robert replied looking back at the baby.

Cora rolled her eyes again and slapped his shoulder. "Don't make me mad,you know my mood swings"

"But my darling wife, you aren't pregnant anymore", he said chuckling as he played with one of the baby's legs.

Cora gave him a threatening look, "Do you want to leave?", she asked as Robert finally looked at her.

He neared her face and whispered just few inches apart, "Never"

Cora smiled and started speaking again as she played with his collar with her free hand, "Now back to your lips, Crawley"

Robert folded his hands in his lap and diverted all his attention to Cora, "What about them?"

"Do you care to touch them with the sweaty, old, fat woman?", she said as she moved closer to his lips.

"Ummm?", he replied scratching his head as if it was a very tough decision.

Cora gave him a stern look with her eyebrows shot up, "Seriously?"

"What?", he acted all innocent.

"Shut up!", she said slapping his arm again.

"I didn't do anything"

"Yes, precisely", she looked back at the baby which seemed to be staring at his Mama with full concentration, "Look sweetheart, how annoying your father is, do you want to get rid of him like I do?", she asked the baby, refusing to look at Robert.

Now Robert looked at the baby as the baby stared at his father, "Look my son, how rude your mama is, what say, let's go and have some man to man time", he asked as he opened the baby's tiny hand and high-fived it gently.

Cora rolled her eyes and said, "Huh, men"

Robert chucked and kissed the baby's hand.

Cora asked him as if she was deeply betrayed, "Oh so he gets a kiss and I don't?"

Robert looked back into her eyes, "You never asked"

"You never offered!"

"You're angry"

"You're annoying!"

Robert smiled and said as if stating the obvious, "But you love me"

She couldn't deny that, Cora simply squeezed her eyes halfly and replied pouting, "Don't pretend to be a child because it suits you"

"Can't help it, I am irresistible" , he said grinning and enjoying the conversation deeply.

That again was true and all Cora could muster was "Yeah yeah"

Concentrating back on the baby, Cora caressed his soft cheeks. Robert thought it was time to give away as he gently nudged his elbow into her arm, gaining back her concentration, "Hey?"

"Hmm"

"Remember how I just said that I like you?"

"Yeah? ", she said.

"I think I love you ", he said as if it was a decision after given a lot of thought.

This time Cora played, "Oh do you now?"

"Yes!"

Cora diverted her gaze.

"Do you want me to show you?"

Having been wait for minutes, Cora couldn't resist. She smiled and sat more comfortably, "Be my guest"

Robert leaned in as he held her face in one of his hand gently caressing her cheek and kissed her soft, pink lips. The kiss mesmerised both as both lost thought of anything else in the world. He kissed her long until the need for air was necessary.

He backed a little as Cora came back to her senses, "Wow, umm, I think you do", she said still feeling the affect of that wonderful kiss.

Just as if on signal the baby cooed in Cora's arms as both the parents stared at their little miracle lovingly.

"He agrees", said Robert as the baby started fiddling in Cora's arms.

"I think he does", they laughed as they both enjoyed the precious moment with their son. A perfect little evidence of their true love.


End file.
